


Take Me Out

by julienwrites



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Concussions, Injury, M/M, Mama Bear Ronnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: Ronnie’s halfway to first base and almost falls as she stops herself to look at him, the whole field and bleachers suddenly deathly quiet. Shit. Of course it’s Brewer who gets hurt. Of course it's her fault. She might not be his biggest fan, but she would never intentionallyhurthim.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Ronnie, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I thought up because I feel like Ronnie would definitely end up being a mama bear to anyone in the town, including Patrick. 
> 
> Enjoy! Come talk to me or send prompts @lickrustdavid on tumblr! :)

Games are always something Patrick looks forward to, getting to play one of his favorite sports, the camaraderie and the competitiveness. And he enjoys when David comes and watches him- it always makes him try harder, even if it is just a silly small town game. Bob's Garage is down by three points, and Roland is up to bat. Patrick’s walking around in the outfield, psyching himself up, determined to make sure Ronnie won’t get a home run. Their relationship is still pretty much the same, even though he and David are married. He thinks maybe she doesn’t shoot as many glares his way like she used to, but he could also just not be paying attention. 

Widening his stance a little, Patrick looks at David who’s on the bleachers and winks at him as he munches on chips. He’s looking particularly cute today in an actual t-shirt instead of a sweater. It’s mid-June and sweltering, and every time they change positions and go to the dug out to grab bats, David’s making sure he still has sunscreen on his neck because ‘ _ you’re skin is porcelain Patrick! I don’t want my husband getting skin cancer!! _ ’. One thing Patrick loves about these games, is that when they’re on the field, they rotate who’s pitching each inning. It’s something he’s done before- little league, a couple of seasons in high school and a few games in college when he needed to step in, and he loves it. 

The fourth inning is starting and Patrick walks up to the pitching mound, pulling his glove on. He gets Stevie first, striking her out all three times. She gives him the finger and he blows her a kiss, making David roll his eyes in the stands. Jeremy, a guy who helps cook in the cafe, comes up next, and he makes it to second, but Patrick’s not worried. It’s Ronnie who walks up after, and she looks at him as if to say ‘give me all you got white boy’. Licking his lips in concentration, the first ball is a miss. The second ball she hits, but it’s a foul, going out of bounds. Patrick’s feeling confident now, giving her a smirk as he readies himself, then throws the third ball straight to her, turning as he finishes through.

Ronnie hits it, the ball clanking against the metal bat, and it goes straight back to Patrick, striking him on the side of his head. He falls instantly, his face pressing against his left arm on the ground, right hand against the side of his head, knees on the ground, curling into himself. Pain shoots through his skull, pain he hasn’t felt since he’d played hockey, and he lets out a loud, pained groan. His green baseball hat is knocked to the side, glove under him. 

++++

When the ball connects with Patrick’s head, David’s whole body goes cold, his world tilts. He’s heard people talk about it before- the insane adrenaline rush you can get from watching something traumatic happen. His body feels frozen, and he doesn’t realize he’s moving until he’s halfway to the field. That’s his husband, crumpled on the ground. He doesn’t know what’s happened exactly. He could have been hit in the face, or head, or….or…. David’s chest feels tight as he runs- if Patrick could see him now he’d be impressed- onto the dusty field, where Stevie, Roland and Ronnie are all around him. David tries to drop next to Patrick, to make sure he’s still  _ breathing _ , but Stevie grabs him, shaking her head, as Ronnie gets next to him. She’s got tears in her eyes, David sees, and then realizes tears are falling from his own eyes too. 

“Patrick,” his voice is a whisper, his whole body is shaking, and he’s sure he’s having a panic attack. He feels Stevie wrap an arm around him. 

Ronnie’s halfway to first base and almost falls as she stops herself to look at him, the whole field and bleachers suddenly deathly quiet. Shit. Shit shit  _ shit _ . Of course it’s  _ Brewer _ who gets hurt. Of course it's her fault. Of fucking _course_. She might not be his biggest fan, but she would never intentionally hurt him. She runs as fast as humanly possible, dropping to her knees by him. No blood, so that’s a plus, she thinks, as she puts one hand on his back, the other hand placed on his sweaty head. She finds herself solely focused on him, feeling motherly instincts kick into drive. 

“Can you talk?” Patrick takes a deep breath at Ronnie’s voice, feeling entirely too nauseous. He takes another breath and swallows. 

“Y-Yeah…”

“Where’d you get hit?” 

“I got hit? Uhmm.” Patrick feels dizzy even though his eyes are shut. He can hear a slight intake of breath from Ronnie, feels her hand tense on his back. “Head...head hurts..” 

“You think you can sit up, or at least turn your head for me?” He wonders if he can. His head feels tight and heavy and his everything is hazy. Vaguely he can hear someone- David, maybe in the background, panicking, can hear him crying, the sound muffled.  _ Definitely _ David. 

Slowly, he pushes himself up, wincing almost instantly at the bright sunlight. “My head hurts,” his voice wobbles a little. David drops down to him, grabbing his free hand. 

“Oh my god _Patrick_ ,” he chokes out, and Ronnie looks at him. 

“A little quieter David.” 

“Honey….what...oh my  _ god _ ,” David’s voice is shaky and Patrick turns his head to look at him. 

“My head hurts,” he says again. Patrick feels dizzy and the nausea he’s kept at bay is steadily becoming more insistent and he really doesn’t want to throw up all over David, so he only has one other choice. His head turns the opposite way and he gags, lunch ending up half on Ronnie’s cleats and half on the mound. 

“Fuck!” 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” 

“It’s alright Brewer,” Ronnie says over Stevie and David, rubbing the shoulder next to her. “We need to get him to an ER, he’s definitely got a concussion,” she says to the others. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go see if I have a bucket in my truck. David we’ll need to take your car, mine won’t hold you and him comfortably.” 

As they wait, Patrick squints up at David, and wow. He’s so. Pretty. His hair and his arms and his face. His stubble. Patrick just wants to kiss him forever. David looks at him with an amused smile. Maybe he can read his mind. 

“I can’t read your mind honey, you’re talking outloud.” 

Oh. Another sharp pain rolls in his head and he shuts his eyes back, gagging. 

“You’re coming too,” he hears David direct to who he assumes is Stevie. 

“Okay honey, we need to get you to the car,” David murmurs, rubbing his back as Ronnie runs back with a bright orange contractors bucket. Stevie dutifully takes the bucket and holds it close to him, just in case, as Ronnie and David help him up. The sudden change is enough for Stevie to be thrusting the bucket his way. He’s going to have to really thank her later. No one should have to deal with Patrick Brewer puking into a bucket.

As Patrick’s eyes flit around for a brief moment, moving through the shade, he sees most everyone’s gone now. Roland is off to the side on the phone, and Twyla, who’d been in the crowd, is still watching nervously. “Tell her I’m okay,” he mumbles, feeling bad that she’s so worried for him. He hears Stevie snort a little and Ronnie relay the message to the tall brunette. David says something about him being the farthest thing from okay.

Once inside the car he and David share, Patrick closes his eyes again. He’s in the back seat with David, and he really should care about the fact he gets carsick, but now isn’t the time- he’s already nauseous anyway. The car jostles a little as all the doors shut, the sound making him wince. 

“Who’s driving?” Patrick asks, but he already knows, at least he thinks he does.

“You’re lucky you’re already hurt or I’d smack you,” she huffs, pulling out and starting the drive. The closest ER is in Elmdale, so it’s a tense forty minute drive. Between Ronnie’s medical questions, David freaking out, Stevie trying (and failing) to lighten the mood, and him puking again, he’s grateful when the door opens and he’s being manhandled into a wheelchair. 

++++

“Stop trying to look at your phone, they said no phone for two weeks!” David snatches his phone out from his hand, setting it back on the side table. Patrick grumbles, looking up at his husband with sad eyes. 

“I’m so bored David.  _ So _ .  _ Bored _ . I have nothing to do. Playing guitar hurts my head, I can’t watch tv or read.” He knows he’s being uncharacteristically whiney, but he’s so damn bored. 

“I thought you said you felt fine,” David smirks, but then presses a kiss to Patrick’s lips. “I’m sorry sweetheart. You only have eight days left, I’m sure they’ll fly by,” he adds, though they both know that’s a bold faced lie. “I could get you like….an audiobook thing? Like Audible or whatever? I think a couple different influencers have codes for free months, and I think the Jenners do too,” David grabs his own phone to check. 

Thinking it over, Patrick finally nods, looking thoroughly depressed that he can’t do anything. David’s banned him from working, though he’s pretty sure the lights would make him want to leave anyway. His head feels alright when he’s got Tylenol or Motrin in his system, so at least that’s  _ something _ . After a few minutes, he hears David make a noise of excitement which Patrick assumes he found a code, and then David’s got his phone, typing in ‘7673’ on his lockscreen before going to the app store. 

“What book do you want? Practically everything ever is on here,” David says as it downloads. 

“Mm, maybe like….something baseball related? I don’t know...m’tired,” Patrick shuffles back under the covers, eyes feeling heavy. David snorts, kissing his forehead. 

“ _Okay_ honey, we can look later. I’ll be home at noon to bring you food.” 


End file.
